Uraomote Lovers
by FchanHatake
Summary: AHH! El amar, el desear con tanto anhelo, el amar sin limites, Mis deseos terroristas abarcaron mi mente... llevandome a la perdicion... el amor me duele... el amor me mata... el amor... y sin embargo... dependo de el... solo dolor... Miya... gi...
1. Mis Doloroso Sentir

"_**Soledad" **_

_No tengo a nadie… _

_Nadie me vendrá a salvar _

_Y en parte me lo merezco _

Lamentos que se repetían en aquel oscuro departamento, seguidos de intensos sollozos de profunda tristeza y dolor

_Yo mismo, Por mi estoy solo… _

Se repetía como un eco, lastimando y clavando estacas a su corazón, cada vez que se repetían sin cesar

_Por mi culpa, yo los obligue a quererme… y yo te obligue a que me hundieras en tu corazón… _

Llantos, susurros, piel pálida, ojeras, pelo desordenado, labios morados, manos temblorosas y excesiva frialdad, debilidad, incapacidad de levantarse…

_¿Será que nunca tuve que conocerles? ¿Nunca tuve que nacer? ¿O tengo que sufrir para morir? _

Mas lamentos…

_**Flashback **_

_¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me interrumpas en el trabajo pequeño mocoso? - una lagrima traviesa de desliza por su mejilla, disfrazándola con mentiras _

_¡Pakka! Solo te traje el almuerzo – Decía shinobu mientras le pasaba el obento, y este lo aventaba contra la pared_

_¡Te eh dicho que no me traigas mas obento! ¡Puedes malpensar de nosotros! ¡Y ahí recién estaremos en mal situación! ¡Piensa y madura un poco! – enojado y cansado grito Miyagi mientras se masajeaba la sien, mientras que mas lagrimas salían de sus mejillas, bajo la cabeza para ocultarlas…_

_Miyagi aun así espero que su pequeño le diera la tan merecida "Paliza", noto los moretones y las inflamaciones acompañadas de sus manos rotas y su pelo desordenado, pero no tenía ganas de soportarlo ni de preguntar qué era lo que paso, espero y solo escucho la puerta cerrarse _

_¿Por qué no me golpeo? – Aquello lo shockeo tanto que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar a lo que había dicho despertando de inmediato ante tal escena… _

_**Fin Flashback **_

_Ahora consúmete en tus pecados… _

Mientras que su corazón seguía herido, su mente y subconsciente le amargaba más la existencia y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas en un momento doloroso

_*Tock* *Tock* *Tock*¨- Se escucho en la puerta _

_¡Vamos Shinobu sale de allí tienes que arreglar unos asuntos con tu familia! – Se escuchaba la voz de Risako _

_**Flashback**_

_Hijo Mío es hora de que nos compenses por cuidarte y criarte de la manera correcta, ahora queremos que nos respondas casándote con esta hermosa muchacha – Se escuchaba la voz del director _

_Buenos días – Decía una joven de cabellos negros, Mirada triste, y piel morena _

_Buen...os... Días – Se escuchaba sorprendido Shinobu_

_¡Se casaran pasado mañana! ¡Que felicidad ¿No? – Grito de alegría el director mientras que el padre de su prometida aplaudía y su hermana tambien lo hacía, al igual que Risako… _

_Esto… - Y Shinobu Salió corriendo, hasta chocar con unos tipos que le miraron de arriba abajo _

_Vaya… Miren lo que tenemos aquí… Un pequeño de papa – Dijo Uno acercándosele Para tirarlo al piso _

_¡Vamos robémosle todo! – Grito Uno pateándole, mientras que los demás hacían lo Mismo, su bolsa se alejo dejando entrever el almuerzo de Miyagi, aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, se arrastro como pudo hacia la bolsa y saco el obento de su Koibito _

_¿Qué es lo que ocultas tanto? – Pregunto Uno agachándose y viendo el obento _

_A tu comida… Pero si tienes de sobra… o acaso… - Dijo El otro riéndose _

_Jajajaja, nadie quiere a los pequeños de papi, a menos que sea por dinero – Se rieron todos al unisonó mientras que le pegaban con palos a Shinobu y le arañaban las mano, para tratar de quitarle el obento pero shinobu lo defendió… _

_**Fin Flashback **_

_Consúmete en tu pecado… _

Se negaba, no quería, no escuchaba lo que su mente le decía…

_Déjalo de una vez… ya has perdido _

No Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, lagrimas, desesperado, y más lagrimas…

_Apretad el botón y te desaceras de todo…. Y con eso me iré… _

_*Tock* *Tock* - se escuchaba como deja bu en la puerta _

_¡Shinobu! ¡¿Estás ahí? – Se escucho el grito de Miyagi y shinobu sonrió _

_Si aquí estoy ven, entra ven y tómame entre tus brazos… y líbrame de mi dolor… dime que me amas de verdad de que yo no te olbigue a amarme… _

Aquella persona, camino demacrada, 4 meses habían pasado y recién su amado venia a buscarlo para sacarlo de su propia muerte, hacia lo que podía, y se apoyaba de todas las cosas para no caer, iba hacia la puerta con su corazón bailando de la felicidad…

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar? ¿Por qué dejaste plantada a tu novia?... – Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta _

"_Te dije, nadie te puede querer" … reboto por la habitación _

_Nadie te valora, Nadie quiere verte, nadie quiere sentirte, nadie quiere escucharte… no eres nadie… no sirves ni para el amor… _

Un movimiento en falso, lagrimas pintando su rostro demacrado, rodillas temblorosas, caída lentamente, y esperanzas muertas, golpe seco y ruido fuerte

_¡SHINOBU! – Se escucho detrás de la puerta_

_Y Miyagi derrumbo la puerta, su paraíso convertido en infierno, su paraíso el rostro de su amado, el infierno el no ser nadie, el no importarle, y sonrió con dolor, librándose de su felicidad, librándose de su odio, de sus caprichos, de su egoísmo… y sonrió hasta llorar _

_Lo siento por no ser lo suficientemente bueno y grande para ti, lo siento por no ser tu sensei, lo siento por no ser alguien en tu vida, Lo siento por ser caprichoso y egoísta lo siento por no servirte y se que es un pecado… Pero te amo… más de lo que te imaginas… Lo siento por obligarte a amar ah alguien como yo y lo siento por no ser mujer… - Susurro con aquellos labios que apenas emitían sonido … lo siento… fueron las únicas palabras que el tormento podría formular_

¡Shinobu! – aquel grito desgarrador, hizo que mi mente se detuviera, el tiempo y el espacio se detuvo exceptuando esta tortuosa partida, viendo como el dueño de mi vida, de mi alma y de mi delicado y frágil corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos…

* * *

_Arigato Gozaimasu por leer ! Espero que sigan leyendo este fic... Se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews, Contenido yaoi, anime perteneciente los personajes "Junjo Romantica" creado por la grandiosa mangaka "Shingiku Nakamura" Derechos del trama a FchanHatake, Es decir Yo, y Inspiracion a Mis sueños Astrales... Sayonnara si tienen dudas no duden en decirmelo para mejorar! _


	2. Lazos Inquebrantables

"_**Lazos Inquebrantables"**_

Con mis manos pálidas y suaves acaricie su mejilla, que hermoso era, y no podía aguantar mas,

Te amo… - Mis últimas palabras, mi último testamento, mi última vida…

¡SSHINOOOOOOBUUU! – Gritaste y todo alrededor mío se obscureció

POV'S DE Miyagi

Shinobu… No lo hagas… vamos dime que es una broma… que es una forma de enseñarme a no volver alejarme de ti… lo siento por lo del obento Shinobu… Vamos levántate y golpéame – Mis palabras ya no funcionaban.

Tus manos pálidas y frías bajaron lentamente, sus labios ya no emitían ningún sonido, ya no respirabas por tu perfecta nariz, Tu pecho ya no bajaba ni subía, tus mejillas pálidas al igual que toda tu piel, tus Ojos tristes e inertes, Tus lagrimas de meses marcadas en tu rostro, y tu cuerpo frágil, delgado y roto ya no se movía.

_El te ama y tú ¿Lo haces? _

Voces que me atormentan siguen diciéndome lo mismo…

_Dejaste que muriera solo todo este tiempo… _

Ya me estaba volviendo loco, solo la razón de no tenerte respirando para mi…

_Su fragancia y mimos, cariños hiciste que se esfumaran _

Por que no te busque antes, No hubiese sucedido esto si nunca te hubiese rechazado tus cariños y muestras de amor, Si solo si tan solo te hubiera dicho de que en verdad te amaba si te hubiera aceptado en mi corazón antes..-

_El tuvo miedo y dolor… más de lo que tú sientes ahora… _

Te cargue con mis brazos, y te bese delicadamente la frente, obteniendo nada a cambio, no quiero que nadie te entierre, no quiero que te vayas con nadie, ahora tu serás solo para mi… aunque sea demasiado tarde… tu seras mi tabaco…

_Ya es demasiado tarde…_

Una vez en mi departamento, te deje delicadamente en la cama, y baje de nuevo hasta aquel infierno en el cual sufriste, Saque tu ropa y con aquello tu fragancia volvió a mi, tu calor ya no estaba pero tu olor seguía impregnado en estas simple prendas de vestir, seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con tu mueble, Y lo abrí… aquello me dolió mas que cualquier cosa…

_El te amaba más que cualquier otra persona…. _

Imágenes mías, y tuyas se repetían en aquel mueble, me pregunto cuantas veces las lloraste, las imágenes casi rotas por las gotas saladas de lagrimas impregnadas en ellas, mas abajo imágenes mías, y allí nada mas que dolor se veía y pastillas que calmaban tu dolor

_¿Cuántas veces crees que sufrió?... _

Camine sepulcralmente por todo tu departamento hasta llegar al baño, donde tú tenías varias manos de sangre marcadas en el espejo nunca me había dado cuenta, aunque nunca me dejo entrar a su departamento.

_¿Cuántas veces crees que trato de cambiar por ti? … _

Volví hacia mi departamento, con varias cruces en mi espalda, mi corazón se sentía vacio y solo… entre en mi habitación y allí te volví a encontrar, tu cuerpo seguía igual, sin ninguna vida y con tristeza marcada por todo tu ente inerte, me acerque y te acaricie delicadamente el rostro mientras que preparaba el baño

_EL cuantas veces murió por ti… ahora es incapaz de despertar… _

Te bañe y acaricie cada parte de tu cuerpo en el proceso añorando con todo mí ser, que volvieses y me abrazaras, me lamento que no fue así, y te abrase con todas mis fuerzas.

_¡Miyagi! – Se escucho un grito lejano por el departamento _

Te saque delicadamente de la bañera y te puse la ropa que te gustaba…

_Oh, arigato Miyagi – Se escuchaba a un nervioso Shinobu lejano _

Siempre fuiste hermoso, Mi adorable Shinobu… - Susurre con aquellas palabras dolorosas, mientras te dejaba en el lugar mas helado de mi casa, siempre tuve una pieza así, y la ice para ti, para que cuando vinieras y durmieras en esa pieza, por el frio te vendrías a la mía y dormirías conmigo, pero nunca fue así, y aquello nunca sucedió…

**Varios días después… **

Entre a mi departamento, en donde esperaba mi hermoso Shinobu, entre y camine como zombie hasta su habitación, estaba durmiendo como siempre, me acerque cuidadosamente para no despertarle y besarle la frente, todavía seguía durmiendo dios, me fui a sentar al living, en donde te lleve conmigo y también te senté…

La radio insólitamente se encendió, y comenzó la canción antigua que te gusta… y tu voz cantándola perfectamente cada palabra y aquella voz tan acorde que tienes…

_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo_

_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte_

_kage o otta senaka ni toikakeru ashita ga donna katachi demo_

_yuruga nakatta mono o shinjiru koto o wasure taku nakatta kara_

_me o sorasu kuse mo aimai na taido mo waraenu uso mo_

_tonari ni inakere ba ima sae nijin de yuku_

_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo_

_hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte_

_tou sugita kono kyori o umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai_

_sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke naku naru koto mo shitteta yo_

_omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara_

_mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru_

_douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nagasanai de_

_wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara..._

_ushinai dashita futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru_

_yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai_

_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo_

_wasurenai de sayonara ga uso to omoeta hibi o_

_hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo_

_ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto..._

Me detuve un momento al escuchar tu voz

¡POR DIOS ERA TU VOZ!

Corrí hacia donde la escuchaba exactamente en la cocina, y corrí hacia ti, y allí estabas tu cocinando, te das la vuelta y me sonríes feliz, corro hacia ti y cuando voy a abrazarte, te desvaneces…

_Su pago sigue en pie… por el pecado que ah cometido… el se ah suicuidado y merece pagar su condena… _

De nuevo aquella voz infernal estaba en mi mente, aquella voz que me acusaba de todo lo que te eh hecho y de lo que has hecho tu conmigo... esto no terminara nunca

Busco tu cuerpo y te veo allí, parado al lado de el, te miro y tu también lo haces, me sonríes con aquella boca que me gustaba probar, de donde salían todas tus hermosas palabras, pero al abrirla solo veo que son sollozos los que escapan de ti, pero tu mirada es de felicidad

Por qué lloras y usas una mascara para ocultarlo? – Me atreví a preguntarte tu tan solo me miraste y dejaste algo en tu bolsillo, después desvaneciste

Me acerque rápidamente hacia tu conservado cuerpo, y saque una caja de obento, de tu costado, era aquella misma caja de obento que aventé contra la pared

¿Por qué me haces esto Shinobu? – Pregunte en el llanto y apareciste tu con tu mirada entristecida

_Lo siento… - Susurraste y me quitaste la caja de obento, yo no pude hacer nada mas que mirar como te la guardabas y derramabas lagrimas, que herían tu hermosa y blanca piel completa de heridas, moretones y rasguños… Mientras veía como apretabas tu corazón como si quisieras sacártelo… llorabas en silencio mientras te desvanecías _

¡No te vallas! – Grite al ver que tu cuerpo se Iba, que me volvías a dejar solo, solo me miraste y negaste con la cabeza, aquello me desespero y corrí hacia ti, pero solo te herí mas…

Esto parecía el adiós definitivo…

**NOTA FINCAP: Konichiwaa Tomodachis! Domo Arigato por los que leyeron mi fic, en verdad me agrada que les guste, no saben como me mate llorando mientras escribia, Este proyecto surgio cuando estaba pensando en como shinobu luchaba y sufria para poder conquistar a Miyagi y este se comportaba medio volatil XD Eso no quita el hecho de que sea mi 2 profesor favoritO ^.^ Bueno Arigato por leer... Nos vemos en la proxima! Ah por cierto gracias por sus Reviews no me eh olvidado de ustedes Nice Toyama y serena tsukino chiba Muajajajajaja Gracias a ustedes dos pude continuar mi fic... Ah por cierto Nice Toyama Seria todo un honor poder hablar mas contigo te unire a mi MSN ^.^! y serena abrazos ! xd Matta Janne! **

**LA LETRA QUE APARECE ES DE [SHIVER DE The Gazette][El OP 1 DE KUROSHITSUJI II (mayordomo oscuro) o Mejor dicho MONOSHITSUJI(mayordomo blanco)] **


	3. Corre  ¿Morir eternamente?

__

"_**Corre – ¿Morir eternamente?"**_

Corrí hacia tu alma y aquello te dañaba, no me detuve por tus lejanos gritos y continúe cuando tú retrocedías, llegue a tocar tu mano que dolorosamente traspase, y tú lloraste, más de lo que podía ver cuando me llorabas, este llanto era de dolor extremo…

_No me toques… - Dijiste con su hermosa y quebrantada voz y retrocediste tu mano _

_Esto es el tormento… _

No importaron tus palabras y con eso, vi todo blanco, repleto de cadenas suspendidas en el aire, sin necesidad de caer, flotaban y era extraño, Camine sin rumbo, y grite varias veces tu nombre, aun continúe sin escuchar tu respuesta

_Si el tiempo se detuviera ¿Lo tomarías? _

_Lentamente… pasa… una gota de agua… dulce…_

Corrí, al desesperarme de solo ver cadenas y mas blanco, hasta llegar a unas ruinas, agua, pisaba agua demasiado trasparente, viento que no corría, intensos llantos olvidados en el aire, y susurros de un chico encima de todas aquellas ruinas.

¡¿Shinobu? – Grite como si mi vida dependiera de encontrarte

Ninguna respuesta se escucho, aquello me ínsito a seguir avanzando, pero al ver aquella mirada opaca o inerte sobre mí, sentí un escalofrió, Mirabas como si fuera a morir, tristeza se reflejaba también en aquel rostro pálido, mientras que varias lagrimas traviesas recorrían tus mejillas y tu cuerpo desnudo era apretado por cadenas…

_Si sigue sufriendo, nunca descansara en paz… _

_¿Por qué? Tienes que irte… - Dijo aquella voz de dulce tono _

No me iré hasta llevarte conmigo – Dije sin mas entrever rodeos…

_El tormento de este chico es eterno… Lentamente… desvanece… _

Y tu sacaste una cajita Musical, en cierto modo estabas hipnotizándome, y con eso hacías que mis pies se alejaran de ti…

¡Basta! – Grite desesperadamente mientras que súbitamente mis pies dejaban de moverse y empezaban a correr hacia ti

_Y así fue como sacrifico la vida por ti _

_Detiene te por favor… - Se escucho decir en lo bajo mientras que la tonada de la caja musical cambiaba _

Vuelve Shinobu… - Grite tristemente mientras comenzaba a escalar

_¡ANDATE! ¡OLVIDATE DE TODO! ¡RENACE! - Dijo La voz seria y neutra _

¡NO ME INTERESA NI EN LO MAS MINIMO! ¿No sabes cuanto te extraño? – grite mientras llegaba a la cima y te abrazaba sorprendiendo tu rostro

_Eres un idiota… - Fue lo único que dijiste cuando te abrase_

_El morirá eternamente y tú lo sabes… _

De nuevo aquella voz que me atormentaba… me decía frases incoherentes, y dolorosas…

Cadenas con puntas filosas aparecieron en suspenso en el aire, el agua del piso se volvía negra, todo aquello era demasiado extraño, una niebla comenzó a notarse en la atmosfera y todo se volvió negro, a menos las cadenas de un fuego fuerte y flameante, yo también brillaba, como el blanco… pero se desvaneció, la luz que poseía se estaba apagando.

_Y comenzaste a cantar con tu voz triste y dulce junto con la tonada de la cajita musical…_

_El no te puede ver… pero si te siente… _

Shinobu tranquilo estoy aquí no te preocupes estoy a tu lado… - Dije buscándote

_Tienes que irte…– mencionaste aquellas dolorosas frases en aquella canción…_

¡NO! Yo quiero estar contigo – Y de ahí sentí algo en mi espalda apoyarse hasta dejarme acurrucado el piso, se escucharon las cadenas actuar y por fin te encontré

_Ves… de nuevo dio su vida… _

¿¡Pero que has hecho! – Pregunte mientras trataba de sacar las cadenas de todo su cuerpo, pero era imposible, me quemaba las manos con solo tocarlas

_Por favor dejen que se vaya… - Fue lo único que pronunciaste después de mirarme y sonreírme dolorosamente, no entendía demasiado bien que era lo que sucedía contigo, estabas alterado y mas encima llorando de dolor mientras continuabas cantando, aun así, seguiste aguantando estas cadenas, vi como apareció un joven de cabellos negros y mirada al igual que la mía _

_Petición aceptada – Dijo y de ahí desperté en mi habitación… _

Corrí hacia tu cuerpo inerte, mi vida dependía de aquello, y justo sono el timbre, te escondí rápidamente en tu habitación, mientras corría hacia la puerta, ahí estaba mi mas fiel subordinado, Kamijou Hiroki

¡SENSEI TIENE QUE TERMINAR SU TRABAJO YA ESTOY ARTO DE HACERLO POR USTED! – Grito desde afuera de mi puerta abrí de inmediato y el paso

¡Jajajaja! Lo siento Hiroki, pero tengo problemas últimamente… ¿Quieres tomar un café? – Pregunte para aliviar el aire

Claro por favor – Dijo Sin más y me dirigí a la cocina

POV'S DE KAMIJOU HIROKI

Me senté en el sillón y me dedique a observar todo el departamento, se veía sucio y destrozado, como si nadie hubiese estado viviendo aquí, estaba listo para una película de terror

Vi, debajo de una puerta salir un liquido raro, me acerque y abrí la puerta, estaba el cuerpo de ese chico que siempre le llevaba el obento a Miyagi-sensei, había algo raro en el, solamente me dedique a observar mas detenidamente, aquella cosa que vi me dio demasiado terror, el estaba muerto…

¡AHHHHHHH! – Grite por el interior mientras veía como le salía sangre del pecho, y sentí a Miyagi botar el te

¡SALE DE ALLI HIROKI! – Grito mas enojado que nunca entro rápidamente a la habitación y le saco la polera al estudiante, yo estaba en parálisis mientras lo veía, era impactante

¿Cómo Sensei puede tener un muerto en su departamento? – me pregunte al interior al ver a Miyagi poner algo para detener la hemorragia del estudiante

¿Acaso no te dije que te fueras? Ya te deje que vieras a mi Shinobu y eso ah sido imperdonable – Dijo pensé inmediatamente que estaba loco y Salí corriendo cuando comenzó a acercarse a mi

Pov's de Miyagi

¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo allá? ¿Qué te han hecho allá? – Pregunto Miyagi limpiando la sangre del pecho de su Shinobu

Komene… Shinobu… Komene – llore sobre su cuerpo

_Lo mataste… ¿Cuántas veces ah muerto? _

Si tan solo…

_¿Con que quieres hacerle más sufrir? ..._

_-_

* * *

**NOTA FINAL DEL CAP. : BUeno esto ah sido una actualizacion Doble, agaradeceria que me ayudeis un poco con el trama o que por lo menos, Eligais Una de las siguiente alternativas:**

**a) Matar a shinobu definitivamente **

**b) Hacer que miyagi de su vida **

**c) asesinar a ambos y darle sufrimiento para el resto de su vida **

**d) Que sea un final rosa XD (Lo saque por misaki) **

**e) Dios sabe como (Misterio)... **

**JIJI ^.^ Me mate por terminar este cap para traerselos en sus manos como pan caliente que salgo a vender a las 5 de la mañana XD Bueno espero que le s guste y si alguien sabe ¡ESTOY BUSCANDO A SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS PARA ASESINARLO POR VENDER LA ALMA DE LO QUE LE PERTENECE) Disculpa Yanna Toboso pero arruinaste con Monoshitsuji Hiciste que odiara a los 2 Akumas Principales Bueno Matta Janee! AYUDENME A TORTURAR A SEBASTIAS XD... Sayoonnnara! **


	4. Mi Dolor

"Mi dolor ¡No lo Tomes!"

Yo nunca quise hacerle daño – se escuchaba la voz melancolía de alguien

_Pero lo hiciste…_

¡Ya basta! – Un grito de desesperación salió de su garganta

_No parare hasta que entiendas… _

¡NO ME IMPORTA EL SE AH IDO! – Grito Otra vez la voz llorando

_¿Tan rápido te rindes? Crees acaso en aquella frase que dice "Lo que se ah ido, no se puede regresar" ¿Tan poco amor le tienes? _

Yo lo amo más que nada de lo que existe, Nunca pude hacerle notar aquello, en cambio hacia todo lo contrario… - Susurro la voz mirando el techo mientras traviesas lagrimas fluían por su rostro

_Entonces ¿Crees que todo está perdido para esa persona? ¿O piensas dejarlo en la oscuridad?¿Abandonarlo?_

¡Claro que no quiero! ¡¿Pero como?

_Yo ya no puedo ayudarte eres tu el único que tiene que encontrar la respuesta _

¡Pero! – Y sus palabras dejaron de fluir para dejarlo en un estado de insomnio

AL OTRO DIA….

Se veía a un adulto caminar por las calles, aquel mismo que tenía un auto pero que ya no utilizaba, se cruzaba con distintos rostros, y ninguno era el que quería ver… cuando pasaba por el lado de su trabajo, se detuvo el tiempo haciendo inicio de un flashback

Se veía caminar a un chico de cabellos rubios y un semblante distante y triste, en su hombro se encontraba su bolso, y perdido en sus pensamientos estaba… Cuando de repente se encuentra con unos tipos de no muy buen atuendo, y le frenan, no se podía escuchar nada solo se podían ver como sus labios se movían diciendo algo que parecía a una carcajada al rubio, quien estaba bien a la defensiva y un poco herido por tales palabras…

Peligrosamente los tipos se acercaron al chico, y comenzaron a golpearlo, le dieron la tremenda paliza, pero sin ninguna duda, con las fuerzas que le quedaban se acerco a su bolso lo mas lastimero posible y saco algo parecido a un obento, que guardo mientras que los tipos se detuvieron para volver a decir algo.

Cuando vio que los tipos terminaron de decir algo, empezaron a rasguñarles las manos y a patearlo, golpearle con palos, totalmente lastimera escena... hasta que los tipos se aburrieron y se fueron, Miyagi no podía moverse ni menos pestañear, por el shock de la escena y por qué había algo que le retenía… el sabia inmediatamente que aquel tipo que estaba tirado en el piso tratando de levantarse era definitivamente… Shinobu

Cuando por fin pudo moverse, adelanto su pierna y apoyo al pie mostrando otra escena, en la cual es estaba y shinobu llegaba, Alguien le empujo y quedo acostado en el piso mirando el rostro de shinobu, el cual estaba agachado…

_NO TE MUEVAS SI LO HACES NO PODRA REGRESAR… _

**¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me interrumpas en el trabajo pequeño mocoso? **- una lagrima traviesa de desliza por su mejilla, disfrazándola con mentiras miyagi atónito ante tal escena oculta, y ante tales palabras que le había dicho a su pequeño y acciones que le ocultaba

**¡Pakka! Solo te traje el almuerzo – **Decía shinobu mientras le pasaba el obento, y este lo aventaba contra la pared, mas lagrimas silenciosas hacían acto de presencia y una cara de dolor mostraba, su cara de moretones y rasguños estaba… y miyagi había pasado por alto aquello hasta ese momento en el cual estaba tirado en el piso observando desde otro punto

**¡Te eh dicho que no me traigas mas obento! ¡Puedes malpensar de nosotros! ¡Y ahí recién estaremos en mal situación! ¡Piensa y madura un poco! – **enojado y cansado grito el Miyagi de esa escena mientras se masajeaba la sien, shinobu dañado por aquellas palabras siguió llorando

Ese Miyagi se quedo parado como esperando algo , noto los moretones y las inflamaciones acompañadas de las manos rotas y el pelo desordenado de shinobu , pero no tenía ganas de soportarlo ni de preguntar qué era lo que paso, espero y solo escucho la puerta cerrarse dejándolo atónito

**¿Por qué no me golpeo? – **Aquello lo shockeo tanto que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para reaccionar a lo que había dicho despertando de inmediato ante tal escena…

El miyagi que miraba aquella escena antigua estaba tan triste y tan culpable que no pudo aguantarlo, ver a su Shinobu sonreír de aquella forma tan dolorosa no era parte de él, se suponía que tendría que haberle golpeado.. Entonces ¿Por qué ese momento no fue así? ¿ Por qué no lo golpeo y por que no le había insultado? ¿Por qué en vez de enojarse sonrió y lloro?

¿Qué es lo que sucede shinobu? – Lanzo esas palabras al aire

_Miedo… Tristeza… tiro la toalla… se rindió…te forzó… _

Como por arte de magia, Miyagi se encontraba en otro escenario, en la casa de Shinobu, cuando este había desaparecido, cuando llego el a la puerta y comenzó a llamarlo

Vio como su shinobu con las esperanzas colgando de un péndulo, se levantaba costosamente y se acercaba con lágrimas de felicidad a la puerta hasta que escucho

_¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a casar? ¿Por qué dejaste plantada a tu novia?... – _Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta y aquella lamentablemente era su misma voz

Un movimiento en falso, lagrimas pintando su rostro demacrado, rodillas temblorosas, caída lentamente, y esperanzas muertas, golpe seco y ruido fuerte miyagi observaba como shinobu caia lentamente estaba viviendo un infierno que ni sabia como salir, ninguna pista de cómo avanzar, ver sufrir a la persona que se ama es el dolor más grande que pudo haber sentido Miyagi en aquel instante

Realmente parecía un muñeco de porcelana, en sus ojos ya no se reflejaba nada, absolutamente nada, todo se volvía oscuro… y lentamente volvía a su realidad la cual un muñeco desechado asemejaba…

Eh vuelto… tan rápido… gracias… - Se dijo alegre al ver no sufrir más a shinobu pero sentía pena al ver que no estaba a su lado

_EL futuro que le pudo haber sufrido si nunca hubiese muerto en aquel instante e… _

¡que! – Grito atemorizado miyagi

~EN el futuro~

Se encontraba en una iglesia y como esperaba nadie podía verle ni oírle, este tormento hacia miyagi había pasado todos los limites… y no podía seguir más bien… sus plegarias no eran escuchadas…

Todo estaba ocupado y al frente se encontraban un hombre vestido de termo y cabellos rubios, mientras que la mujer a su lado estaba vestida de un hermoso traje matrimonial, la cual sonreía como puta, y el cura hablaba

Miyagi camino hacia el altar para situarse en frente de la pareja atravesando al cura, y al momento de ver a la personas allí en frente.. Estaba su shinobu sin emoción alguna, era como si le hubiesen arrebatado todas sus emociones, y solo reflejaba indiferencia…

¿Y usted acepta a Karina mitsuka? – Pregunto el cura, la novia miraba a shinobu y el cura tambien, shinobu en cambio se había dado la vuelta esperando que apareciese alguien, Y nada ocurrió, volvió a mirar hacia delante con las miradas preocupadas y temerosas de los invitados y de la novia y el cura sobre el y una lagrima surco su mejilla dando lugar a otras más…

_Si, acepto – Fueron las palabras secas y tristes de shinobu _

Puede besar a la novia. .. – Sonrió el cura observando a la novia quien le hacía ojos al cura…

Shinobu se dio la vuelta, y miro a la mujer que estaba en frente de el, la miro de pies a cabeza despreciándola, lagrima tras lagrima, y en vez de besarla se fue del altar y camino directamente hacia la puerta… con la mirada atónita de todos los invitados y la de enojo por la plantada…

¡VUELVE AQUÍ SHINOBU! ¡LO PLANEAMOS! – Grito La novia descaradamente

Pues yo nunca quise casarme y aun así me obligaron… no me pueden obligar a besarte – Dijo Shinobu volviendo a su carácter frio y se detuvo a mitad de la puerta cuando una caja musical izo su presencia

¡Ja! Ya sabía que esta caja te la había regalado el ¿O me equivoco? Por eso nunca la soltabas ¿Eh? Eres un monstruo – Dijo la mujer tirando la caja al piso objetivo de que shinobu se devolvió

Si yo soy un demonio, ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una puta, una malcriada o una estúpida? – Dijo shinobu mirando fijamente a la callada de su esposa, Miyagi observaba como su shinobu era una bestia un demonio de sangre fría, Pero si shinobu estaba ¿ En dónde estaba el mismo? Busco todos los lugares y no encontró a nadie, más que a un shinobu, sacando de un guardia una espada tradicional, y bloqueo la puerta, le rompió el cuello a un niño gordo y engreído y lo puso en la puerta como candado, avanzaba y cerraba todo dejando a las personas dentro de la iglesia, en frente de los ojos de dios

Nadie se movía y el silencio que reinaba era sagrado, y shinobu solamente camina con el rostro lleno de gotas de sangre al igual que su traje

Dime ¿Cual es más bella la luna roja, La luna Amarilla o la luna blanca? – Pregunto sonriendo Shinobu sentándose en la baranda del segundo piso, y mirar hacia abajo

¿Hum? ¿No piensas responder? – Pregunto Shinobu un poco triste

Bueno a mi parecer me gusta la luna roja por esto… - Y se tiro al suelo, tomo un simple abre cartas y con aquello desato el apocalipsis, Mato, descuartizo, degolló, y lo más malo que hizo fue matar a las embarazadas después de haber destrozado sus estómagos, sus lagrimas eran de ira y decepción y hasta el más malo de todos celos, todos inclusive su padre yacía muerto en el suelo, se acercaba con pasos celestiales hacia la perra de su novia

¡DENTENTE! ¡Yo no te eh hecho nada! – Decía la novia retrocediendo cuando Shinobu daba una pisada hasta lograr alcanzar la caja musical, en la cual se agacho y la tomo entre sus manos, viendo que no había reparo, se levanta y mira fijamente a su esposa

¿Por qué la destruiste? No tenias nada contra esta caja musical – Dijo Shinobu botando al piso la caja

¡Siempre pasabas el tiempo con eso! ¡Y me apartas! – Grito la mujer celosa

Esto era la único que tenia de el – Shinobu lloraba aquellas palabras

¿¡Prefieres a una caja que a una mujer! – Grito la mujer furiosa tomando un cuchillo más cercano, del cura que había arrancado y al final igual había muerto…

¡Indeseable! – Grito la mujer tomando por sorpresa a shinobu clavándole aquel objeto afilado en la boca de su estomago

Esto no duele tanto… - Dijo Shinobu Enterando su objeto en el cuello de su esposa por obligación

¡¿Por qué me dejaste nacer? – Dijo mirando la estatua de kami lagrimas de sangre salían de sus ojos cansados y destrozados…

¡¿Por qué tengo que sufrir! ¡Se que has hecho a personas más infelices que yo… Pero tu hiciste que me volviera peor que esas personas ¡ ¿¡Por qué no te detienes a mirarme! ¡TU ERES KAMI! ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir? Lo siento se que no es tu culpa mi estado… pero agradecería que me matases – Dijo Shinobu callendo de rodillas tapándose el rostro

¡Shinobu! – se oyó a una voz rompiendo la puerta

¿A quién me mandan ahora? – Dijo Shinobu volviendo su cabeza a la puerta que se abria, dejando ver la silueta del profesor miyagi

¿Miyagi? ¿Kami ah escuchado mis plegarias? ¿Dejare de sufrir? ¿Miyagi me vino a buscar? – se levanto shinobu corriendo hacia los brazos de miyagi, quien no le estiraba los brazos

¿Qué ah sucedió aquí? – se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de miyagi, sus cabellos eran de color rubio, y su estomago estaba crecido, la cual ya se encontraba refugiada en los brazos de Miyagi

¿Qué has hecho? – Pregunto Miyagi observando al shinobu detenido

Yo…

Te vas a entregar ahora – Dijo Secamente Dejando que la mujer se marchara

¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto dolido shinobu la caja rota sonaba de nuevo su ultima melodía transformada en una tonada triste

Ella es mi mujer y va a tener a mis gemelos – Dijo Seria y directamente aquel miyagi desconocido para Shinobu y el miyagi viajador de los tiempos

Que felicidad… ¿Cómo se llamaran? - Dijo Shinobu devolviendo sus pasos con la cabeza gacha y lagrimas derrotando y demacrando su rostro, lagrimas de acido que no quemaban su piel pero si su alma

¡Basta! ¿Por qué hiciste esto? – Pregunto ya fastidiado miyagi

_Porque te espero… - Pensó Miyagi que comenzaba a entender todo y observaba como su shinobu del futuro sufría y retrocedía _

Me gustaría… que tu… - Dijo Shinobu dándose la vuelta y recogiendo algo

¡Que es lo que sucedió Shinobu! ¡Que es lo que te sucede! – Pregunto Miyagi alterado histérico y acercándose sin miedo a shinobu quien tambien se acercaba con las manos por detrás de su espalda, cuando estuvieron cerca respirando el aire del otro, Shinobu tomo rápidamente las manos de miyagi. Quien abrió los ojos

siempre… te espere… - Dijo secamente Shinobu cayendo al piso… ante los brazos temblorosos de miyagi y su mano…

¡SHINOBUUU! – Gritaron al unisono el Miyagi viajador y el Miyagi de ese tiempo futuro

_Es hora de despertar ¿no crees?..._

Bueno Gracias por leer este humilde Fic sacado DEL HORNO... Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden "para Olvidar No hay que tomar" Y bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap… Sayonara! Oiii arigato gozaimasu por sus Reviews Espero ansiosa que lean mi siguente cap... Prometo hacerlo misterioso si es que me apoya la oscuridad XD... Matta Jannee! y recuerden los kuroi nekko son de buena suerte !...


	5. Chibi Innocent Doll

"**Chibi ****Innocent**** Doll"**

_Miyagi despierta… _

¿Que diablos sucede aquí? – Pregunto Miyagi sobándose la cabeza

_Vamos todavía falta mucho futuro que recorrer… _

**¡NO MÁS!** – Grito desesperado observando como todo se volvía oscuro, y comenzaba el nuevo escenario

_El ultimo y no te ayudare, contrato sellado _

**¿¡Que no me puede dejar solo después de esto me tienes que ayudar a encontrar a Shinobu!** – Grito desesperado

_Lo siento ya no me puedo arrepentir _

Diablos…

Miyagi en el escenario que comenzaba, se encontraba en su mismo departamento y se veía con ojeras, mientras caminaba hacia afuera, el Miyagi viajador observaba todo con cierto temor, sus manos temblaban, y el ambiente estaba helado

Su cuerpo por arte de magia apareció en una mansión vio como entraba lentamente su otro yo del futuro a aquella mansión, golpeo la puerta lentamente, sonrió al verse emocionado, para cuando la abrieron se pudo encontrar con nada menos que una joven de cabellos castaños inclinándose e invitándole a entrar

Bienvenido a la mansión blancrosse – dijo invitándole a pasar aquella servicial empleada

Gracias – respondió Miyagi con cierta timidez y emoción

¿Por qué estoy tan emocionado? – se pregunto a si mismo Miyagi viajero de los tiempos, entrando con el Miyagi de ese tiempo, cuando entro pudo distinguir una mansión demasiado hermosa, como un tipo de jardín enorme con ruinas en perfecto estado, sorprendente, fabuloso y misterioso.

El señor Blancrosse inmediatamente le vendrá a acompañar solo espero poco tiempo por favor – dijo la sirvienta llevándole al comedor

Inmediatamente como si por arte de magia se tratara entro un tipo de cabellos castaños, mirada azulada y sonrisa humilde, hacia una inclinación y se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa sin antes haber invitado primero a Miyagi de ese tiempo

¿A que se viene esta sorpresiva y agradable visita? – Pregunto cortésmente mientras tomaba su copa de vino y miraba fijamente a su acompañante

Usted ¿conoce a Shinobu Takatsuki? – Pregunto directamente sorprendiendo al blancrosse

Si lo conozco, Pero aun así ¿Por qué le dejaría verle? ¿Quién es usted para él? – Se notaba celos en su mirada asustando a Miyagi de ese tiempo con el Miyagi viajero, quien miraba impresionado

Yo soy su más cercano conocido y desde ya hace bastante tiempo le hemos buscado – dijo con la mirada combatiendo con los celos de aquel anfitrión

Supongo que lo quera de vuelta – dijo ganando el juego de palabras

Si – termino de decir Miyagi tomando un sorbo de aquel vino demasiado rojizo

Lo siento, pero a quien le haya mandado a buscarlo, dígale que no volverá más hacia allá, porque ahora me pertenece – Dijo levantándose dejando impresionado a todos menos a su sirvienta, la cual miro la puerta principal

¿Que sucede Hitzumi? – Pregunto preocupado Soel blancrosse

El se acerca – Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos

Imposible… no tenemos que dejar que le vea – Dijo Corriendo hacia la puerta, para la impresión de Miyagi de aquel tiempo le detuvo en su carrera hacia la puerta, pero la sirvienta se adelanto mientras aquellos hombres peleaban, pero cuando ya estaba a 5 metros de la puerta estas se abrió lentamente dejando entrever a un Shinobu caminando lentamente y dificultosamente

So-Kun **¡mira puedo caminar! **– Dijo emocionado Shinobu tiernamente, mientras dirigía su mirada a la pelea de Miyagi con Soel, abrió los ojos enormemente

Shinob… - Susurro Miyagi

Soel aprovecho aquella desventaja de despiste de su contrincante y le golpea la cara, Miyagi iba a propinarle una patada en su pierna…

**¡YAMEETEE!** – Grito Shinobu corriendo dificultosamente hacia Soel, pero sus piernas no le permitieron botándolo bruscamente al suelo se arrastraba como podía para salvar a Soel, aquello detuvo el acto de Miyagi, para acercarse a él, pero la sirvienta ya lo había alejado, Soel se acerco lentamente hacia Shinobu, lo sentó en sus piernas y le revisaba, se escucharon algunos clics

Todo estará bien mi si-chibi no debes correr mas asi le hace mal a tus piernas – dijo besando la frente de Shinobu quien entrelazo sus manos por detrás del cuello de Soel y escondía su rostro en el cuenco de su cuello

Arigato so-Kun– dijo Shinobu con voz triste

**¡A la sala de castigo!** – Grito Soel con la mano en alto, Shinobu miraba sorprendido, y su sirvienta asentía mientras llevaba a Miyagi quien peleaba

Una vez todos en la sala, Shinobu se veía delicado como un muñeco de porcelana, sus vestimentas era la de un camisón que le quedaba largo de brazos y la parte baja le quedaba hasta los pies, estaba sentado a la derecha de Soel y se veía disgustado con el tener que estar con la misma presencia que miyagi, quien le miraba obsesivamente

**¡El dejar que vieras a mi shinobu es imperdonable… y que me atacaras en mi propia casa es peor aun!** – Grito Soel con una mirada seria y voz decidida

Pero como no puedo ser tan malo te dejare libre ¡tu condena! Será el no poder entrar a esta mansión nunca más – Dijo Triunfante

Miyagi a quien no le gusto tanto, por fin podía ver a su shinobu, se encontraba tan cerca, se veía igual pero algo en el era diferente, miro como soel-kun abría las ventanas y aprovechaba eso para tomar a shinobu en sus brazos

**¡So… So—Kun!** – Trataba de gritar shinobu pero su voz comenzó a fallar

¿Qué pasa shi-chibi? – pregunto Soel dándose la vuelta y dándose cuenta de que su prisionero con su tesoro ya no estaban, abrió las puerta rápidamente y vio las dos siluetas alejándose, una moviéndose y la otra tratando de arrancar

**¡SUELTA A SHINOBU!** – Grito como si Vocaloid fuera

Shinobu, se que eh sido un pakka pero no quiero volver a perderte, te amo, y no te voy a dejar ir por eso yo matare a este tipo y a todos los que interfieran – dijo miyagi sacando su arma y apuntaba a Soel

**¡No dejare que te lleves a shinobu! ¡Ya bastante daño le has hecho! ¡Es hora de que le reciba amor de verdad y no dejare que ninguna arma me lo impida!** – Grito corriendo miyagi apretó el gatillo y todo se volvió silencio

Para cuando se dieron cuenta shinobu había desviado su arma dando de relleno en su hombro, aun el no se inmutó mantenía los ojos abiertos, mientras su piel se volvía pálida y sus ojos vidriosos

**¡Shinobu! **– Gritaron al unisonó los dos Romeos

So…-Kun Ittai – Dijo Shinobu agarrándose el hombro, Soel le mando una patada en sus nobles a miyagi y acostó a shinobu en el piso, abrió un poco el camisón, efectivamente el auto mail de shinobu estaba destrozado

No paso nada, solo debemos cambiar el implante ¿ok? Vas a estar bien solo dio en tu brazo… - Dijo Soel abrazando a shinobu que estaba preocupado

¿Implantes? – Dijo Miyagi observando el brazo de shinobu y comprobando efectivamente de que aquello que parecía normal no era más que una cerámica un implante

¿Por qué él tiene implantes? – pregunto miyagi enojado mal pensando

**¡A ti que te importa! ¡Hitzumi ayúdame por favor!** – Dijo Soel fuertemente, su sirvienta corrió y nockio a miyagi a el cual todo se le oscureció

Vamos tranquilo vamos a cambiarte el brazo no dolerá esta vez te lo prometo – dijo Soel besando la frente y el hombro de shinobu…

…. Miyagi Pov's…

¿En dónde estoy? – Pregunto miyagi mirando hacia todos los lados

Se podía apreciar un tipo de prisión, con varios libros más bien parecía una biblioteca, por que habían demasiados libros además de un poco de barra de cereales

Se veian tantos libros botados y con letra rasposa, más bien parecían libros de desecho, miyagi con delicadeza comenzó a busca la salida pero se encontró con un libro de tapa oscura ABRIO Y SALIA:

_Tomo II: Deprimencia 2010/09/11_

_Hoy sábado Salí en la noche a buscar que hacer, simplemente me deprime todo, no encuentro nada que me ayude todos los psicólogos me dicen que toda la gente sufre eso pero sé que soy el único, tengo una enfermedad que no pueden curar, y que en pocos años me llevara a morir… Por lo menos hay que gozar pero aun no puedo… no lo entiendo _

_Lo que mejoro mi día fue que cuando iba por los callejones, admitiré que me pase de frutas, encontré a un joven hermoso, veía que sus piernas y brazos estaban siendo devorados por un perro, estaba sin vida y no gritaba, solo lloraba en silencio_

_Trate de hablarle pero el parecía en su mundo, parecía un muñeco de porcelana roto, estaba tan hermoso, pero tan roto, no dude en cogerlo entre mis brazos mientras ese perro comenzaba a morderme la pierna, lo lleve hasta mi mansión entre y mi sirvienta me saludo yo le regale un chocolate y ella sonrió, tambien le regale al perro que me estaba mordiendo la pierna y ella lo acepto de buena manera _

_El chico que se encontraba en mis brazos estaba notoriamente en pánico, trataba de soltarse de mi agarre aun le calme, el simplemente se quedo quieto y comenzó a examinarme, después de que lo limpiara, el tomo confianza y ahora se encuentra aquí a mi lado durmiendo, mientras yo escribo esto en mis notas… nunca olvidare el rostro de este hermoso chico. _

¿Cómo es posible?¿Sera Mi shinobu es el mismo día en que fue la última vez que le vi… - Dijo miyagi cambiando la hoja

_Tomo III: inocencia 2010/09/12_

_Este día fue extraño, el chico que estaba al lado mío, estaba llorando de nuevo, le puse sedante y comencé a instalarle sus brazos y piernas nuevos, me costó demasiado sanar esas partes, le di algo que nunca le di a nadie, fueron implante que parecían de verdad, cuando volvió a despertar sus ojos eran inocentes, tristes y perdidos, cuando miro sus brazos y piernas volvió a preocuparse _

_Le dije que se calmara, que era temporal que en pocos días podría moverse, no habla demasiado que digamos, se la pasa mirando la ventana o algunas veces me observa, mi sirvienta dijo que estaría ocupada, me dejo la sopa, pero se había olvidado de algo, la comida de mi acompañante _

_Fue extraño a el chico le sonaba el estomago, que lo senté y comencé a darle sopa, pero él no abría la boca, le mire haciendo un puchero y le hable de lo importante que es la comida para la vida, pero aun no quiso alimentarse, no tuve más opción y le metí la cuchara forzadamente, el solo miro sorprendido y hablo _

_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas? _

_Claramente me extraño que eso saliera de su boca, su voz era una hermosa melodía destrozada, su voz estaba dañada y le dolía hablar, aun así le conteste y él me miro sin comprender, le acaricie la mejilla y el solo se sonrojo, dejo que le diera en la boca, en verdad este chico es hermoso. _

Literalmente la descripción es muy parecida a la actitud de mi shinobu – Dijo Miyagi impresionado quiso seguir avanzando pero en las hojas ya no salía nada, comenzó a buscar por toda la cantidad de libros, y encontró otro con el nombre de shinobu en la portada, Por mientras el miyagi viajero se encontraba leyendo con el otro miyagi de ese tiempo y a la vez se impresionaba

Cuando abrió el libro con el título de shinobu, vio una imagen de este pero en un jardín sentado sonriéndole a la cámara, más abajo salía de nuevo una nota

_15 nota: Cariño 2012/02/04_

_Hoy eh tomado más cariño a este pequeño joven, últimamente ah andado más suelto por mi mansión, podría decir que es tímido , pero con los avances ah llegado el momento de preguntar por su verdadero nombre, cuando lo hice este se puso un poco triste, y me lo dijo en un susurro que perfectamente pude escuchar, su nombre era muy hermoso, pero él seguía triste, después del almuerzo lo lleve a un lugar de mi mansión que nadie conocía, el jardín donde pasaba un rio, era hermoso, cuando llego se alegro demasiado que desde su silla de ruedas se tiro encima mío aquello acelero mi corazón _

_Lo que más me agrado de este día fue su hermosa sonrisa, eh llegado a olvidar de la enfermedad que me atacaba. Solo por este hermoso milagro que llego a mi vida… _

Maldición todo este tiempo mi shinobu ah estado en las manos de este maldito – Dijo miyagi con demasiados celos en su mente al igual que el miyagi viajero

Miyagi se levanto y la celda le entraba solo un cuenco de luz, por donde tambien ingresaba el Oxígeno, sintió cerca unos pasos, y risas alegres, se dedico a escuchar como se acercaban los pasos se escuchaba perfectamente bien todo

POV´S SHINOBU

Mis piernas, simplemente ya no podía caminar, aquel hombre que estaba peleando con so-Kun me era conocido, demasiado conocido, cuando le vi comencé mi cabeza a doler al igual que mi corazón, el cual quería dejar de palpitar, pero al ver a so-Kun me mejoro no sé quién es ese tipo pero debo de haberle conocido antes…. Estoy seguro…

¿Piensas en ese tipo de nuevo mi shi-chibi? – me pregunto so-Kun preocupado ante aquello le respondí con una sonrisa, el me acaricio la mejilla y me empezó a hacer cosquillas, Me reí, me trajo al mismo lugar que hizo para alegrarme hace tiempo atrás, y donde veníamos siempre cuando queríamos pescar peces, el me coloco suavemente en el pasto, y se sentó en mi lado saco algo de su bolsillo

Shinobu Takatsuki, desde hace tiempo eh querido decirte algo, desde que te conocí por primera vez, Yo… - So-Kun comenzó a tartamudear y se coloco muy nervioso, ya entendía lo que quería decir, y sin más me abalance sobre él, en cambio so-Kun coloco el anillo en mi dedo, y me beso con una dulzura que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir más fuerte que en veces anteriores, mis mejillas estaban orejas y había una suave brisa en el tiempo

Arigato shinobu-Kun te amo – Respondió con mucho amor aquello me abrazo dulcemente todo era tan suave y perfecto

Yo tambien te amo so-Kun – Dije abrazando a mi ahora prometido mirábamos las nubes mientras reíamos por las formas que nos imaginábamos, ¿alguien podría pensar en ese instante que llegaríamos a casarnos? ¿O alguien peso alguna vez que sería feliz por fin?

POV'S DE MIYAGI

Algo que daño a mi corazón fue el escuchar a shinobu el responder Un "Te amo" De vuelta a ese tipo, definitivamente lo mataría, aunque aquello hiciera que mi shinobu me odiara, me quedaría con el a toda costa, no importa si él no me ama, yo me quedare con él, si yo no lo puedo tener nadie lo tendrá….

Tire con rabia todos los libros al piso, comencé a desgarrar todas las hojas, cuando saque un libro enorme, vi una puerta, pequeña pero puerta al fin, me agache y abrí la puerta, sentí como alguien trataba de tirarme hacia tras pero no hice caso continúe con mi misión.

Pov's DE MIYAGI VIAJERO

Vi como el yo de este tiempo ponía una cara, y sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba, encontró una puerta y cuando la abrió trate de tirarle para atrás pero fue imposible, algo imperdonable iba a hacer ese tipo que era yo, y para variar era arruinar la felicidad de mi shinobu, Corrí hacia donde estaba el caminando como gorila enojado, realmente estaba un aura negra alrededor de él, algo tenebroso pero espectacular, era un acto de maldad pura.

POV'S DE Soel

Todo era hermoso, mi shinobu se veía resplandeciente, se veía más hermoso de lo que era ¿Eso podría ser?, estábamos mirando las nubes cuando la 2 sirvienta llego con l te, nos preparo un mantel y coloco todas las cosas

¿Por qué no invitas a tu hermana a tomar té con nosotros? Tu tambien estas incluida – Dijimos al unisonó shinobu y yo

Claro – dijo ella sonriendo

Después de un rato ellas aparecían y se sentaban junto a nosotros, comenzamos una charla y todos comenzamos a reírnos, parecía una familia, de la nada apareció el gato de nuestra casa, y como había pescado se lo dimos en un plato a parte

Y apareció aquel tipo que me ataco el tal "Miyagi You" traía en sus manos unos de mis rifles, yo me pare tomando en precaución a todos, me puse delante de Shinobu, no dejándole a la vista de ese psicópata, Mis sirvientas tenían miedo, y yo era el único que tenía un arma en mano

¡SUELTA EL RIFLE AHORA MISMO! – Grite con todo el pulmón y enojo en mi voz, vi como sonreía y paraba, mientras hacia un ademan de burla

¿Qué suelte mi arma? Primero de vuélveme lo que es mío – Dijo apuntándome con el dedo, mire hacia atrás y shinobu estaba asustado, con los ojos cerrados

¡Nunca! – Grite mostrándole mi anillo, aquello le hizo enojarse más de la cuenta, creo que si estoy frito ahora

¡VAMOS! El nunca te perteneció ahora vengo a exigir lo que es mío devuélvemelo y no matare a nadie – Dijo riéndose, tomando todo esto en broma

Nunca ya te lo eh dicho no es mi problema que no entiendas – Dije calmadamente apuntándolo con mi arma justo en su cabeza

Bueno yo nunca quise usar la fuerza para esto, pero no me das más opción – Dijo disparo y a el primero que disparo fue al gato, cuyos órganos se encontraban dispersados en el pasto

Shinobu dirigió su mirada lentamente hacia el gato, abrió los ojos bien asustado, no dude en ningún momento en tratar de disparar al rifle pero volvió a disparar matando a las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo

¡ENSERIO ME DUELE TENER QUE HACER ESTO! – Grito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¡SI NO QUISIERAS HACERLO NO LO HARIAS ESTUPIDO! – Grite con la mayor rabia al ver que mi shinobu lloraba y se aferraba a si mismo, no me quedo más que empezar a dispararle a su cuerpo, primero fue su pierna, no grito y siguió apuntándome con más odio, le dispare en el apéndice y después en el hombro aun así seguía en pie sin gritar de dolor lo único que me quedaba era la cabeza, Yo nunca quise matar a una persona de esta forma... pero creo que no me queda mas opción...

Todo estaba planeado y sono el disparo

Silencio rotundo hizo presencia… en este dance macabre…

* * *

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR LEER ESTE CAP ¡ESPERO NO HABERLES CONFUNDIDO! MUAJAJA QUE bueno que les guste gracias a sus Reviews eh podido alimentar a mis caps... Bueno cuidense nos leemos!


	6. Viaje de un Solo Encuentro

**Yaoi – FChanHatake – Palabras: 1604 - Inspiración: Kuroshitsuji musical "red or Black" (Sebastian and Grell)… y demás… si tienen preguntas por favor hacedlas se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios… Matta Janne…**

"**Viajes de un solo encuentro" **

_**ADVERTENCIAS Y MENSAJES: DISCULPAD MI DEMORA, ME EH PERDIDO Y TUVE QUE HACER UN GRAN VIAJE PARA ENCONTRARME, COMO SABREIS O NO EH PODIDO ESCRIBIR ULTIMAMENTE, ESPERO QUE LOGREIS PERDONAR A ESTA ALMA Y MENTE PERDIDAS EN EL LUGAR EQUIVOCADO, CON MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR EL ATRASO ME CABE DECIR ¡Que disfrutéis de este capitulo! … NOS VEREMOS PRONTO…**_

El disparo se hizo oír y solo un cuerpo toco el suelo…

¡Soelll! – El grito de aquel joven hermoso se hizo oír

¿Con que eras tú el más fuerte que no me ibas a matar? Patético - dijo Miyagi acercándose a aquella pareja de enamorados

Soel quien comenzaba a agonizar en los brazos de su Shinobu, quien lamentablemente lloraba a mares mientras le pedía con su corazón que no se fuera

Tranquilo mi hermoso Shinobu – dijo Soel acariciando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el rostro triste de su prometido

Soel por favor, no te vallas… eres lo único que tengo… - sollozaba Shinobu desesperadamente y le abrazaba más contra su pecho, pero Soel no se dejo y acerco sus labios a los labios de su ángel quien acepto dolorosamente, aquel beso era la despedida de Soel y Shinobu lo sabia muy bien

Sayonara Shinobu-Koi – Soel lentamente dijo cerrando sus ojos

¡No, por favor no! – desgarradamente grito Shinobu quien no se dio cuenta de quien se acercaba peligrosamente a el, cuando volteo su cabeza hacia donde sintió aquellos pasos, no encontró más que a ese bastardo que le arrebato a su vida

¡Aléjate! No sé que diablos te hemos hecho, pero el llegar a matarlo no a matarlos es ¡injusto! – grito con la poca voz que tenia, la rabia y el dolor le impedían hablar con claridad y sus ojos inyectados en sed de venganza se notaban.

Ellos se lo merecían por quitarte de mi lado, tu de un principio me pertenecías – dijo Miyagi mirando seriamente a Shinobu quien fruncía el seño en odio máximo

No te pertenezco, yo solo pertenezco a Soel y el a mi – Shinobu hablo tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado

Yo no puedo vivir sin ti – susurro el rubio en la oreja de aquel que le cuido y que salvo de su máxima perdición, tomo delicadamente entre sus manos aquella pistola y en un rápido movimiento se disparo en la cabeza cayendo encima de su amado

Miyagi que miraba con horror y lagrimas aquella escena, el cual intento detener aquel acto suicida de su amado, aquel bello, hermoso y terrorista ángel que había llegado a su vida extrañamente llegaba a irse de la nada, era injusto para el simplemente injusto, el Miyagi que veía aquella escena como si obra de teatro fuese, observaba como el Miyagi de aquel destino tomaba a su amado entre sus brazos y comenzaba a violarlo, nunca se imagino hacer algo tan enfermo, pero al darse cuenta de los ojos de el mismo en aquel destino se atemorizo por primera vez de la bestia que podía ser, veía como lloraba desgarradamente mientras sonreía lascivamente al tener aquel cuerpo de nuevo a su merced.

¿Cómo llegue a convertirme en esto? ¿Cómo llego a suceder esto? – Pregunto Miyagi viajero a aquella cosa que le llevaba a sufrir

_En serio quieres saber _

Quiero saber por que estoy haciéndole tanto daño en este destino a mi Shinobu – dijo Miyagi con su cabello tapándole los ojos y su mirada gacha

_Como quieras siempre y cuando el ultimo grano de arena caiga..._

Miyagi pestañeo y ya se encontraba en otro lugar un lugar demasiado familiar, era su departamento y se podía ver a un joven de cabellos rubios llegando y entrando al departamento se acerco y más y pudo ver como su Shinobu avanzaba hasta su habitación, al entrar con Shinobu pudo verse a el teniendo sexo con 2 mujeres y 1 hombre

¡¿MIYAGI? – Grito entre sorprendido y dolido Shinobu

¡No grites cabro mugroso! ¡ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR! Este es el hijo de puta que les contaba – Dijo un Miyagi con voz de borracho

¿¡POR QUE! – grito Shinobu corriendo rápidamente a la salida, Miyagi viajero quien todavía seguía con el shock de verse allí como un prostituto no peor como un puto entre esa gente le hizo sentirse mal, vio como nadie perseguía al deteriorado Shinobu que salió hecho una bala, mientras el seguía con su diversión nocturna, se desplazo hasta Shinobu, quien se encontraba en un callejón, y ahí fue cuando sucedió todo, de cómo le arrebataron todo lo que tenia.

Todo aquello era tan doloroso para el Miyagi viajero que miraba como su Shinobu era destrozado, como sus lagrimas llenas de dolor emanaban de sus perfectos ojos aquello le provocaba un dolor inmenso en su corazón, veía como no luchaba por su vida, como no luchaba ya por nada, como si se hubiese aburrido de estar fingiendo de ser fuerte, como si ya nada le importara era diferente y triste demasiado…

¡BASTA YA NO LO SOPORTO SACAME DE AQUÍ! – Grito alterado el Miyagi viajero

_Varias lágrimas pequeñas forman una sola inmensa y única… _

Miyagi como si hubiese dormido 1 año despertó sobre pasto verde con roció, la temperatura perfecta y temperada, pudo ver a su alrededor y resultaba que a su norte se encontraban montañas y en la falda de estas montañas un bosque parecido al "AOKIGAHARA" (Un bosque en las faldas del monte FUJI donde la gente recurre para suicidarse allí también se pierde bastante gente) y por el intermedio una playa, también había un camino de piedras pero era ancho para los autos, y en aquella playa una gran casa de verano, con la fuerza física y mental que le quedaba se levanto sobre una arena bastante suave y comenzó a caminar en dirección aquella casa o mejor dicho pent-house de verano

Cuando atravesó la puerta principal de aquella pent-house pudo ver a unos pequeños jugando uno parecido a Shinobu con la mezcla de los ojos de el mismo, y el otro una viva imagen de el solamente que con el cabello de Shinobu, se estremeció ante una idea y siguió caminando ignorando completamente aquel pensamiento.

La casa era muy familiar, y a la vez grande, cara, con miedo por aquellas esplendidas cosas, sin más siguió subiendo.

Como en el penúltimo piso de arriba pudo ver, que las paredes solo eran grandes ventanas y había una mesa para servir tragos, una chimenea, y unos sillones, se podía ver el cielo nublado, pero la temperatura allí era cálida, siguió examinando la sala hasta encontrar la melena de Shinobu, con el corazón en su mano siguió caminando hasta encontrarse atrás de su Shinobu, pero lo que vio le pareció tan calmante, tan cálido, tan hermoso.

Shinobu ¿Me amas? – Se escucho la voz del Miyagi de aquel destino

Claro, ¿Por qué no eh de hacerlo después de todo aquellos complicados tiempos? – dijo Shinobu acostado sobre aquel cuerpo

No lo se, supongo que algún día tu mi bello ángel encontraras la cura de esta enfermedad – Dijo Miyagi con cara dramatizada

Bakka, yo te amo si no, no hubiese tenido hijos contigo, además mas de que me costo demasiado, Si serás, tu sabes que te amo y eso es lo que importa ¿o no amor? – dijo Shinobu besando aquellos labios, mientras el agarre de su seme sobre su cadera se hacia mas pegado

Cierto buen punto cielo aunque me gustas mucho más cuando duermes – Dijo Miyagi besando el rostro de Shinobu

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Curioso Miyagi

Jajaja pues cuando duermes hablas en francés… y bueno no me pude quedar así y tome clases – dijo con cara de pervertido Miyagi

¿Qué cosas decía? – pregunto inocentemente Shinobu

Coff… Coff... Miyagi hazme el amor para siempre, tengamos más hijos, no te vallas, Miyagi te amo, Di que me amas Miyagi, Vamos solo un poco más, no me alejes de tu cuerpo cuando más lo necesito,.. ¡Miyagi más rápido! – dijo Miyagi con una grande sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

¡AHHHHAHHH! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE ANIMAL SOY! - Grito Shinobu separándose de Miyagi preparado a correr pero fue atrapado por los brazos fuertes de Miyagi quien volvió a acostarlo en la cama, posicionándose encima de el

Pero eso no fue todo… - Dijo Miyagi ronroneando

¡CALLATE! – Grito Shinobu con lágrimas casi saliendo sus ojos y sus mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas

Que hermoso… - Babeo Miyagi al ver aquel rostro

Damare – Susurro Shinobu con los ojos entreabiertos

No es para tanto amor… te veías tan Kawaii cuando decías esas cosas… con tus mejillas sonrojadas, enredado entre las sabanas, tu cuerpo tan débil rogando, y tu boca entreabierta, con una mano en tu pecho y la otra tratando de taparte con un solo camisón vistiéndote y tus piernas suaves y tan blancas – babeaba Miyagi recordando aquella escena de su Shinobu tan violable

BAKKKA HENTAI! – Grito Shinobu lanzándole una almohada en la cara a Miyagi

No me hagas esto Shinobu si no, no me controlare… - Miyagi dijo sacando la almohada rápidamente para tomar los labios de Shinobu

El Miyagi viajero quedo en shock al ver aquella escena… por decirlo tan comprometedora… aunque su alma abarco en aquel momento una gran felicidad, se sentía tan satisfecho, que no pudo evitar mostrar su sonrisa más radiante.

_Para equilibrar la vida hay que tener negro y rojo o mejor dicho azul y blanco _

No todo es malo… - Susurro Miyagi viajero siendo llevado de nuevo a su realidad…

**¡DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POR LEER! **

**(SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS PARA MEJORAR EL FIC Y SU CONTENIDO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y CON CORTESIA LES DIGO "MATTA JANNE")**


End file.
